


Hotel womb

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of life on the run, post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel womb

 

The concierge at the hotel eyes them casually.  
The tall man is well dressed and has an easy grace like that of a predator in repose. His friend fidgets, and sweats, his face has a bandage that needs changing, blood seeps through it.  
“We require a room for the night,” says the tall one in deep, smooth tones with an accent the concierge can’t quiet place.  
“Certainly,” says the concierge. The taller one pays up and loops an arm around his companion in a very possessive fashion.  
Lovers, thinks the concierge. 

*  
“You don’t have to support me, “ says Will tersely.  
“Yes I do,” says Hannibal. “Your bandage needs changing.”  
“I know.”  
“When we reach Paris I’ll fix you up properly.”  
“No need. I’ve gotten used to it.”  
"Don’t fight me, Will,” says Hannibal and they enter the room.  
“I wont.”  
Hannibal changes the bandage, after cleaning the wound. Will grimaces.  
“I’m ugly now,” he says.  
“Not to me,” says Hannibal. “Besides, I can make you as good as new.”  
“Bride of Frankenstein,” huffs Will.  
“Yes. But I did not create you.”  
“You changed me,” says Will. “Made me like you.”  
“Yes. As you changed me, made me more human. Less like a boogeyman of myth.”  
“You tried to kill me for that.”  
“No, Will. I did that because you wanted to leave me. But I forgave you.”  
“As I did you. Shall we?”  
“Yes,” says Hannibal and looks at the threadbare sheets.  
Occasionally they stay in fancy hotels with silk sheets and champagne on ice.  
Hannibal kisses Will softly.  
Will whispers hotly: “Fuck me now.”  
Hannibal growls low and pulls him closer.  
They’re all hands and mouths after that. Hannibal possesses him, claims him again.  
Will pushes back, feeling filled and stretched.  
Hannibal’s cock fills him completely, and he feels good.  
“I love you,” he says before spilling onto the white sheets, watching the warm liquid leave stains. Hannibal leaves his seed deep inside Will.  
They lie together, safe in a hotel womb, a strange space in time.


End file.
